Tradition
by Sonowa
Summary: All eyes were on him. All eyes were on her. They knew it was impossible, yet it felt so good. Who knew a wedgie could lead to so much? HaroldxBridgette


**I do not own Total Drama Island, or any of its characters and places.**

Tradition

Bridgette let loose a sigh as her boat let her off at her new home until the season finale; Plaza des Loser. She breathed in the new, salty air and let it out. It was a surfer girl's paradise.

Having removed of the skunk's odors with several bottles of body wash somewhat oddly located on the Boat of Losers, she greeted the teammates that she once had.

"Hey, Bridgette. Sorry about what happened. Seemed really unfair," Trent spoke to Bridgette, sitting on a pool chair.

"No, it's alright. This place seems awesome. Must've been paradise for the people eliminated first," she explained, smiling at her new surroundings. "At least Geoff is still in."

Bridgette walked over to the pool, where the eliminated sat, waving her in. Bridgette cocked an eyebrow; she could've sworn there was someone missing. But with no time to ponder, she joined the others, speaking of stories about what happened on the island. Of course, Noah was still into his book, stopping to roll his eyes every once in a while, and Courtney spent most of the time complaining how the votes were rigged against her. Bridgette continued to converse, but still thought someone was missing.

0000

She awoke in the middle of the night. She hated the sudden realization; nature had to take it's toll on Bridgette.

She quickly ran to a nearby bathroom, sighing as her business was done. She left smiling, but something caught her ear when she left.

"Um… hello? Guys, I'm still up here! Gosh!"

Bridgette walked over to a nearby palm tree and looked up. There was Harold, underwear hanging from one of the branches, his glasses broken and shirts torn. Bridgette held her laughter inside of her, not wanting to insult anybody.

"Oh… hey, Bridgette. Guess you were eliminated, huh? I wish I could've watched, but I've been hanging around here for a long time."

Harold's eyebrows rose high near his orange hair. "Pun not intended! Pun not intended! Please don't harm me even more!"

Bridgette smirked at the nerd's awkward state. He clearly was not in a mood to speak.

"Harold, who did this to you? I thought you were done with being bullied on," Bridgette asked the geek, his face turning red.

"It was Courtney. Apparently she blames me for what happened at that ceremony. I did rig the votes, but when I try to apologize, she just flings me up here."

"How long have you been up there?"

"Oh, pretty much ever since I arrived here. Every day I'm up here, and now my life is a living Hell. Not fun, despite the pure joy bursting out of this island." Harold sighed. "Anyways, could you help me down here? It's not fun, though it's strangely relaxing after the seventeenth time."

Bridgette chuckled a bit, then started to climb the tree. After removing the knot tied in Harold's underwear (Courtney must've been really ticked, so thought Bridgette), she guided him down from the floral wedgie machine.

"There you go. Hopefully this won't start as a tradition, though," Bridgette said with a smile. Harold managed to laugh a bit, although a bit wheezier because of getting back to low ground.

"Why'd you help me, anyways? It's not like you owe me anything, is it?" Harold inquired, combing his hair with his hands in a quick fashion.

"Well, you asked. It's kinda a problem when you don't help out a fellow member," Bridgette explained. "And I technically do owe you one. Your beatboxing saved my reputation after the… talent show problem, remember?"

Harold nodded a bit, and started to slowly faze into a mental flashback.

0000

Harold was up on the stage. He glanced to the left, clearly worried. Bridgette, Courtney, and Geoff stood there.

"Just… go for it, Harold! What do you have to lose?" Courtney stated, sticking her arms out in exasperation.

Harold sighed, and closed his eyes.

_Poum._

Oh God, not this technique.

_Poum._

Oh yes, it was.

_Poum, ch-ch-chick! Poum, ch-ch-chick!_

Before he knew it, Harold was doing his beatboxing technique. He never really was into beatboxing, it just came naturally.

_Poum, ch-ch-chick-ch-chick-ch-ch! Poum, ch-ch-chick-ch-chick-ch-ch!_

He never knew why it was so natural. His facial expressions changed with every sound he made.

_Gosh! Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch awesome!_

Wait, what was that? Am I improvising? Now's not the time to take risks, you are the team's last hope!

_Koo-ch-huh-ch-ch-ch! Koo-ch-huh-ch-ch-ch! Koo-ch-huh-ch-ch-ch! Koo-ch-huh-ch-ch-ch!_

No, no, no! What are you doing?! This'll get me eliminated for sure!

_Frol-ch-ch-ch, frol-ch-ch-ch, frol-ch-ch-ch, frol-ch-ch-ch, frol-ch-ch-ch, frol-ch-ch-ch GOSH! Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch awesome!_

Oh what, it has a refrain? Just stop now before you get out!

_Ch-ch-CH-ch-CH-ch-ch what what, ch-ch-CH-ch-CH-ch-ch yeah uh-huh! Ch-ch-CH-ch-CH-ch-ch what what, ch-ch-CH-ch-CH-ch-ch yeah! Ch-ch-ch-ch… boo-yah!_

Harold looked out at the audience. Their jaws were dropped. He lowered his head, knowing he disappointed his own team.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alright!"

From both teams cheers erupted! Bridgette and Courtney ran out, hugging any side of Harold they could get. The geek grinned and put his arms around the ladies.

Everything was going to be all right.

0000

"Harold? Hey, Harold!"

The geek snapped back to reality. Bridgette was smiling; he must've dozed off thinking.

"Oh God. Now I'm more pathetic then I ever was. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Harold turned around and started walking.

Bridgette was appalled. Harold was beating himself up? That's not alright, especially for the one who liked everyone, Bridgette.

"No, it's alright. I guess it was my mentioning of the contest. I'm to blame," Bridgette spoke quickly, trying to keep up with Harold.

The geek turned around. "You wanna know something, Bridgette?"

The surfer nodded.

"Out of all of the Killer Bass, you were the only one that didn't treat me like garbage. I thank you for that."

"Aww… you're just as big a teddy bear as DJ underneath all that geekiness."

Before either of them knew what was going on, the two were embraced in a hug, awkward as it was. When they released, Harold's eyebrows once again shot up alongside Bridgette's.

"Um… uh…" Harold stuttered uncomfortably, looking at Bridgette, who was doing the same.

They turned around and walked their separate ways. They never spoke about it, but they could've sworn there was a spark in that hug. They did continue to have conversations underneath the palm tree, secretive, about the events before, after, and during elimination, always ending with a somewhat awkward friend's hug caused by who knows what.

Geoff and Leshawna were going to hurt somebody.


End file.
